Waspinator
General Bio Universe: Beast Era Transforms into: Jet Fighter, Giant Wasp, Giant Transmetal Wasp/Jet, Cybertronian motorcycle, Technorganic Wasp Faction: Predacons Voiced by: Scott McNeil Appearances: Beast Wars cartoon Waspinator was a follower of the Predacon criminal Megatron, joining him on his raid of the Golden Disk artifact from the Maximals and being on the Darksyde when it was chased through Transwarp Space by the Axalon and crashed on prehistoric Earth. High energon levels threatened to destroy the crew unless they adopted organic alternate modes, and Waspinator took the form of a wasp. Waspinator's body was blasted apart, crushed or disassembled numerous times throughout the series. Even his fellow Predacons had little respect for Waspinator, often letting him take the shots in battles. Despite the fact that Waspinator never actually led or participated in a rebellion against Megatron, he was not loyal to the Predacon tyrant but merely too cowed and frightened of Megatron to overthrow him, a sentiment which only got worse as Megatron grew more powerful during the series and Waspinator did not. This can be best observed during the first season when Waspinator was shown in a private conversation with himself, revealing his desire to, like most Predacons, overthrow Megatron and establish himself as leader. Waspinator spent much of the season partnered with Inferno and Quickstrike. He was briefly teamed up with the transmetal II clone of Dinobot, only to end up quickly shot by Cheetor after the young Maximal completed his own 'upgrade' into a transmetal II. Waspinator's status grew increasingly poor as time went on, to the extent that he was literally taken to pieces by the proto-human girl Una, who had been taught by Cheetor to go for the hinges when attacking robots. Megatron merely described this as "situation normal then". Throughout most of this series he was used as Predacon cannon fodder, while the slightly more powerful ones did more active combat. When the Predacons broke into the Maximal base, he was told that he would be leading the attack, but instead turned out to be a decoy that was literally squashed by Optimus. After the destruction of the Predacon Base, Inferno, Quickstrike and Waspinator were sent to establish a new base for the Predacons and discovered caves that were inhabited by a tribe of early humans. Just as the Predacons were about to engage the early humans in battle, Waspinator decided he was sick of the evil Predacon ways and of the constant physical abuse he was always receiving and quit in a furious and surprising rant. Interrupting Waspinator's tirade, Inferno and Quickstrike shot him and proceeded to fight the early humans. As the Beast Wars came to an end and the Maximals left for Cybertron, it was revealed that Waspinator stayed behind on Earth, living amongst a tribe of early humans and being worshiped as a god. He even got the last line of the series: “Waspinator happy at last!”. Robot Heroes Waspinator has currently appeared in the Robot Heroes line one time: *In his light green, black and yellow look from the Beast Wars cartoon in the Waspinator and Rhinox 2-Pack Images Category:Transformers Robot Heroes Category:Villains Category:Characters